The Guilty
by roxelyn
Summary: Obito selamat dalam tragedi Kanabi, meninggalkan duka yang terdalam saat Kakashi-rekan timnua tertimpa reruntuhan batu. Dia di cap sebagai anak pembawa sial. Tapi bagaimanakah kalau dia disuruh menjadi guru jounin tim 7?.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: family, hurt/comfort

Summary: Obito selamat dalam tragedi Kanabi, meninggalkan duka yang terdalam saat Kakashi-rekan timnua tertimpa reruntuhan batu. Dia di cap sebagai anak pembawa sial. Tapi bagaimanakah kalau dia disuruh menjadi guru jounin tim 7?.

Check it out!

...

"Obito.. Seharusnya kau berhenti merasa bersalah kepadanya.. Dia sudah mati Obito"kata seorang gadis berambut coklat yang sekarang sudah panjang dan menekankan kata 'mati' agar pria yang dia panggil Obito kembali menjadi 'Obito yang dulu'.

"Aku lemah Rin.."Sepasang manik hitam itu menatap Rin-gadis yang berambut coklat itu dengan pandangan yang menyiratkan kesedihan terdalam darinya. "Karena aku 'dia' meninggal..lebih baik aku yang tertimpa reruntuhan saat itu.."Obito mengepalkan tanganya dengan kuat sehingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. "Seharusnya aku yang mati..".

Rin meraih tangan Obito yang terkepal itu dan mengelusnya lembut. "Itu bukan kesa-". "Itu kesalahanku Rin! Dan itu tidak akan pernah berubah!" Potong Obito saat Rin ingin membuatnya merasa tidak bersalah.

"Tapi-"

"Cukup Rin! Pembicaraan ini membuatku semakin bersalah, permisi" sepasang manik coklat Rin menatap nanar sahabatnya yang berjalan meninggalkan kedai dango favorite pria itu.. "Obito..."Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan melihat piring dango yang tidak tersentuh sama sekali.

"Kakashi..kenapa kau pergi begitu cepat?"

...

"Kau mau aku apa Sensei?" Pria berambut hitam acak itu menatap gurunya yang kini sedang tersenyum tanpa dosa kearahnya.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi guru jounin Obito.."Minato-orang yang dipanggil sensei oleh Obito itu kini sedang memasang wajah tanpa dosa disertai senyum layaknya malaikat andalan miliknya.

"Tapi..aku masih-"

"Kau kuberhentikan menjadi Anbu Obito, kau memperlukan kehidupan yang lebih baik.. Dan.." Minato menatap Obito dengan tatapan menggoda muridnya itu.

"Aku dengar kau sudah melamar Konan.."

'Deg..

"S-sensei!" Obito menunjuk gurunya dengan wajah shock tapi langsung berblushing hebat saat gurunya mengedipkan sebelah matanya jahil.

"Dia malaikat yang beruntung.." Selanjutnya dapat kita lihat ada sosok durian terbang(?) Yang menangis ala anime dan meratapi nasibnya . 'Kenapa-aku-memiliki-murid-yang-jahat'.

Sementara si pelaku pemukulan sedang mengelus dadanya dan memasang wajah stoic ala Uchiha dengan wajah.'Bukan-aku-yang-memukul-yondaime-demi-bulu-ketek-kyuubi'.

(Kyubi bersin-bersin diperut Kushina)

...

"Jadi kau dijadikan jounin pembingbing ne?" Tanya gadis berambut biru kepada kekasihnya yang sedang memasang wajah stress miliknya."Bisa kau baca dari raut wajahku Konan.."

"Tapi Obito-kun! Itu lebih baik dari pada menjadi anbu.. Dan.." Konan menyentuh perutnya lembut. "Aku bisa tenang karena kau tidak sering berkeliaran atau menjalankan misi berbahaya.."

"Jika itu membuatmu senang, aku akan mengambil jabatan itu.."Konan segera menghambur memeluk Obito dengan senang.

"Tentu saja aku senang! Aku berhenti menjadi ninja karena hamil.. Dan aku akan menikahi orang yang kucintai dua minggu lagi.."Obito hanya tersenyum lembut mendengar penuturan calon nyonya Uchiha dihadapanya.

...

Suasana kelas dipagi hari saat itu sangat ramai, seperti biasa beberapa 'fans' Naruto dan Sasuke beradu mulut layaknya anak ayam yang kehilangan induknya atau anjing yang bertemu kucing.

"Telingaku sakit.." Kata Naruto sambil memasang wajah meringis dan menutup kedua telinganya dengan tanganya. "Sampai kapan mereka akan berhenti..ukhh!"

"Hn" timpal Sasuke yang memasang wajah stoic dan sedang berpikir sejuta cara membunuh fans berisik itu. "Mereka seperti orang gila.."

"Iya benar.."

Kumpulan fans itu masih 'berkokok' layaknya ayam yang belum dikasih makan, sementara kedua orang yang diperebutkan sedang berhitung satu sampai sepuluh agar emosi mereka reda dan mereka berharap bahwa guru akademi mereka akan segera datang.

'Sreekkk

Ah nasib baik sedang berpihak pada mereka...

Umino Iruka, chunin abadi yang menjadi staf pengajar di akademi Konoha kini menahan senyumnya saat melihat kedua murid 'populernya' yang sedang memasang wajah memelas layaknya anak anjing yang dibuang. 'Diamkan-mereka-sensei-kuping-kami-sakit'.

"Anak-anak! Diam!" Seru Iruka dengan keras dan seketika ruangan itu hening, seperti baru saja ada hantu yang melambai kearah mereka.

"Ekhem" Iruka berdehem sebentar untuk menjernihkan suaranya karena baru berteriak tadi.

"Selamat kepada kalian yang lulus menjadi genin tahun ini."Iruka melempar senyum kearah murid-muridnya yang tentu ada yang bertos ria dengan sahabatnya atau yang berteriak girang karena belum mempercayai bahwa mereka sudah lulus akademi.

"Nahh sekarang sensei akan membagikan kelompok kalian.."

Seluruh murid diam menunggu nama mereka dipanggil oleh Iruka dan ada yang berharap agar menjadi teman sekelompok Sasuke atau saudara kembar Naruto berharap agar satu kelompok dengan kakak kembarnya itu.

"Kelompok tujuh!" Jantung Naruko berdegup kencang saat ini.

"Namikaze Naruko.."Sasuke memberi senyum simpul kearah Naruko yang menghela nafas lega.

"Namikaze Naruto.." Kali ini kedua saudara kembar itu ber high fives ria.

"Haruno Sakura.."Sakura bersorak riang saat mendengar nama Naruto disebut dan Naruto hanya bersweatdrope ria. 'Great seorang fans'

"Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat namanya disebutkan dan yang terbaik dia dipasangkan dengan kedua sahabatnya tapi sedikit mengutuk Sakura saat berteriak riang dan bisa membaca arti tatapan Sakura kepada Ino.

'Hahh-rasakan-itu-Ino-aku-mengalahkanmu!' Memangnya mereka berdua tropi piala apa?

"Tim delapan, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino,Hyuuga Hinata"

"Tim sembilan, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouju, Yamanaka Ino."

Sakura berusaha menahan tawanya mati-matian, selama ini Ino yang selalu meledeknya. Sekarang? Hukum karma memang selalu berlaku.

"Kalian tunggu disini hingga jounin pembingbing kalian tiba" kata Iruka tapi dia mendengar suara pintu yang diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Masuk"

'Cklek

Pintu dibuka dan menampakan sosok Obito yang amat familiar bagi Sasuke dan Naruto. Obito adalah sepupu Sasuke yang paling tua di Uchiha dan bagi Naruto,Obito adalah murid dari ayahnya.

"Seperti biasa tepat waktu ne?"

"Hn" inilah yang dibenci Naruto dari Obito, dia jarang menunjukan ekspresi wajahnya. kalaupun tertawa itu saat bersama Konan.

"Tim tujuh jumpai aku diatap" setelah itu Obito melakukan teleport keatas meninggalkan keempat genin itu dengan shock.

"Yayy! Obito menjadi jounin kita" seru Naruko.

"Entahlah Naruko..tapi perasaanku mengatakan ini kurang berjalan lancar"

"Ayolah! Ini pasti menyenangkan!"

"Terserahmu!"

...

Tbc!

A/N: berhubung author lagi keserempet ide beginian..

Jadi author ketik dihp secara sembunyi-sembunyi dari Oka-san hehe.. *slap

Oke dua tiga hari chapter 2 selesai diketik..

Untuk eblu seminggu kedepan

I'm sorry: emm mungkin dua hari lagi...

Sisanya...

Tergantung kemampuan author berakting pura-pura molor..

Soo!

Review ne ^o^

Review is love

-sign out Roxelyn-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.  
>.<p>

Sasuke dan yang lainya sudah sampai diatap akademi Konoha, mereka berempat menunggu guru jounin mereka yang sepertinya sedikit terlambat.

"Rupanya kalian sudah disini, maaf tadi aku dipanggil Yondaime-sama" Naruto tersenyum lebar begitu juga Naruko, kedua saudara kembar itu tampak gembira dihari pertama mereka menjadi genin.

"Ne! Obito kami tidak menyangka kau yang menjadi guru kami!" Kata Naruko diikuti anggukan kepala Sasuke dengan Naruto minus Sakura yang sama sekali belum mengenal Obito.

Obito tersenyum simpul dan melihat genin yang akan di bimbingnya . "Cha?!"Obito menepuk kedua tanganya bersamaan. "Perkenalkan diri kalian, Nama, Hobi yahh seperti itulah.."

Naruto,Sasuke dan Naruko menatap Obito dengan tatapan. 'Kau-sudah-tau-siapa-kami!' Dan Obito membalas menatap mereka.

'Lakukan-saja-apa-yang-kusuruh'

"Bagaimana kalau sensei duluan?!"Kata Sakura dibalas anggukan kepala Naruko.

"Baiklah... Namaku Uchiha Obito, cita-citaku ..bukan urusanmu, yang kusukai dan tidak kusukai.. Bukan urusan kalian juga, jangan kepo!."Keempat muridnya langsung melaksanakan sweatdrope dan facepalm berjamaah. Intinya Obito hanya memberitahukan namanya saja.

Obito menyeringai kecil saat melihat reaksi muridnya dan langsung menunjuk Naruto agar memperkenalkan dirinya. "Kau yang pirang duluan"

Naruto dengan malas menyebut namanya. "Namaku Namikaze Naruto, yang kusuka adalah ramen dan Saudara kembarku juga sahabatku-"Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya."-yang tidak kusuka penghianat." Tatapan Naruto menjadi tajam."Dan cita-citaku adalah mencuri topi hokage dari ayahku dan menjadi hokage yang paling hebat!"

Obito menganguk dan menunjuk Naruko. "Namaku Namikaze Naruko! Yang kusukai buah jeruk dan jus jeruk!" Obito menghela nafas bosan. 'Perbedaanya hanya dimakanan'.

"Yang tidak kusukai orang yang berwajah dua! Tersenyum didepan tapi busuk didalam! Dan..cita-citaku menjadi Kunoichi sehebat Tsunade-bachan!"

Obito menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kalau yang namanya saudara kembar itu memang mereka berdua terlewat unik dan pasti akan sulit diatur.

"Kau.." Obito menunjuk Sasuke yang menatap Obito dengan tatapan. 'Kau-sudah-tau-siapa-aku' dan dibalas Obito. 'Lakukan-saja!'. Sasuke mendengus sebal dan memutar kedua bola matanya sampai copot *plak!* maksud author Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, yang kusukai adalah berlatih dengan aniki-"Sasuke tersenyum kecil saat membayangkan dirinya berlatih bersama Itachi."-yang tidak kusukai fansgirl dan cita-citaku menjadi Uchiha yang terkuat! Tapi sebelum itu aku harus bisa mengalahkan Itachi dan Shisui!" Obito menganguk paham, setidaknya namanya tidak diseret-seret oleh Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke belum selesai. "Dan aku harus bisa membuktikan padamu bahwa aku bukan anak manja!".

Wajah Obito blank sesaat saat melihat setetes air mata yang keluar dari mata Sasuke. Jelas-jelas kalau sifat Obito yang dulu sedikit terinfeksi terhadap shock sesaatnya Obito menunjuk Sakura.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura.. Yang kusukai.."Sakura melirik kearah Sasuke dan Naruto. "Kyaa! Dan cita-citaku" dia kembali melirik kearah dua orang itu.

'Kok merinding ya?' Batin mereka berdua kompak dan langsung melihat kearah Sakura yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan memuja. "Kyaa! Dan yang kubenci! Penghalang masa depanku!".

"Uhh.." Obito menggaruk kepalanya, bingung terhadap genin-genin unik dihadapanya.

"Apa nanti ada tes?"Tanya Naruko serius. "Obito.."

"Untuk sekarang Obito-sensei anak muda." Naruko baru saja mau protes tapi sudah dipotong Obito. "Tidak menerima protes..aku serius.."

"Tapi aku sudah terbiasa memanggilmu Obito.."

"Lie, mulai sekarang ..aku guru jouninmu, aku mau genin yang handal dan bukan sekumpulan bocah lemah.." Nada Obito terdengar sinis dan menghina. "Jaa ne~" dan Obito menghilang menggunakan Shunshin.

"Gezzzz!"

"Obito benar-benar menyebalkan!"Seru Naruko sambil menendang batu yang kebetulan didepanya dan sangat tidak berprikemanusian saat batu itu menghantam kepala Ebisu yang kebetulan melewati mereka.

"Hn"timpal Sasuke dengan sedikit miris saat melihat nasib malang Ebisu, mungkin dia akan membuat buku dengan judul 'ratapan Ebisu..'

"Bagaimana juga dia sensei kita" Sakura membenarkan letak tas dipunggungnya. "Kita harus menghormatinya.."

"Betul apa yang dikatakan Sakura Imouto, kita harus menghormati Obito walaupun dia mantan murid tou-san"kata Naruto sambil membaca gulungan jutsu dan memberikan sebuah gulungan jutsu api kepada Sasuke.

"Itu yang kau pesan kepadaku kann?" Sasuke menganguk dan menerima gulungan itu.

"Ano..kenapa kalian membaca sambil berjalan?"Tanya Sakura karena dia sudah biasa membaca sambil duduk dikursi.

"Obito memberi kami contoh saat kecil dulu, dia membaca sambil berjalan diatas air"Sakura terkekeh geli saat membayangkan gurunya itu.

"Jangan tertawa.. Kata tou-san Obito yang dulu jauh lebih menyenangkan!"

"Hn, Chicue juga merindukan Obito yang dulu"Sakura menganguk setuju begitu juga Naruko. Orang tua mereka sudah menceritakan siapa sebenarnya Obito dan bagaimana sifat sebenarnya dari jounin tersebut.

"Iya.."

Xxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooxxxxxxxoooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooooooooo

"Kau mau aku apa dan melakukan apa!" Seru Obito. "Mencari Hachibi!" Minato menutup telinganya dengan kedua tanganya dan memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Ayolah..aku tidak menyuruhmu berteriak..hanya Hachibi.. Kalian sesama jinchuriki"

"Dan kurasa Goku tidak mau, dia monyet tua pemalas"

'AKU DENGAR ITU BOCAH!' Seru Rokubi dari dalam tubuh Obito. Obito hanya diam dan memainkan kunai spesial milik gurunya ditanganya.

"Sekali saja.." Pinta Minato dengan tatapan yang dapat meluluhkan gadis manapun. Berhubung Obito pria dan dia masih err~ normal.. Jadi dia tidak mempan terhadap tatapan Minato.

"Akan kurundingkan dengan Son-sama" Goku yang didalam tubuh Obito tersenyum lebar saat dipuji-puji Obito, tapi senyum lebar itu musnah saat mendengar perkataan Obito selanjutnya yang sungguh menghancurkan perasaanya hingga berkeping-keping.

"Kalau monyet tua ini tidak malas sama sekali.."

'BOCAH!'

...

...  
>...<p>

Obito merupakan pemilik mata sharingan yang terkutuk dan jinchuriki ekor empat, entah siapa yang menyegel Goku kepada Obito dan itu masih menjadi pertanyaan besar. Obito selalu menutupi kejadian itu begitu juga Minato.

Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Obito adalah jinchuriki, pada perang dunia ketiga dia nyaris tewas saat membalaskan dendam rekanya yang meninggal. tanpa sadar dia menggunakan kekuatan Goku.

Mikoto, saudara sepupu perempuanya selalu merahasiakan segalanya dari Obito, Obito dibuang dipanti asuhan sejak bayi karena mereka takut bahwa Obito akan menjadi anak yang tidak berguna.

Dan sekarang..Obito harus menjadi Jounin pembingbing dari empat murid! Sungguh! Gurunya amat mencintainya sehingga memberinya empat murid sekaligus. Dia bisa saja mengurung dirinya didimensi kamui bersama Konan, tapi .. Tidak lucukan kalau Obito melakukan itu.

"Hahh sensei.."Obito menatap Minato dengan bosan dan mengambil ikatan rambut yang diberikan oleh Minato kepadanya dan mengikat rambutnya yang sudah menyentuh punggungnya dengan ponytail tinggi,

"Sungguh Obito! Kau harus memotong rambutmu!" Obito menyibak poninya malas dan memutar matanya bosan. "Aku akan mengguntingnya, tapi hanya sampai bahu karena aku memanjangkanya dengan susah" Minato ingin protes tapi sudah dipoton Obito.

"Bagaimana kalau Kushina-nee memintamu memangkas habis jambangmu?!"

Krikkk...krikkk...

"Terserah dirimu Obito, itu rambutmu.."Kata Minato sambil bersweatdrope ria, membayangkan dirinya tanpa jambang yang susah-susah dia rawat...

Ukhhh!

Dia tidak mau membayangkanya...

"Jaa ne sensei~ aku harus melatih anak-anak.."

"Ingat! Jangan bermain!"

"Aku bukan Guy dan Asuma!"

...

Seluruh tim 7 sedang berkumpul di tempat latihan mereka, 3 buah tiang menancap ditanah seakan-akan menunggu seseorang yang akan diikat ditiang itu.

"Umm kau bilang apa Obi-"

"Obito-sensei Naruto.."Obito memutar kedua bola matanya bosan dan menyerahkan empat lonceng kecil kepada mereka.

"Aku akan melakukan sedikit..yahhh~perombakan.."

"Dan lonceng ini untuk apa paman?"

"Tiket kalian..kalau lonceng itu berhasil kurebut, maka aku tidak segan-segan menendang bokong kalian kembali keakademi" keempat genin itu menelan ludah mereka dengan susah payah, Obito tidak bermain-main dalam perkataanya. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan anak-anak itu.

"Aku memberi kalian waktu satu menit untuk sembunyi.."

'Zetttt

Keempat genin itu langsung melesat untuk bersembunyi dan Obito hanya memainkan kunai spesial milik Minato ditanganya. Obito kemudian mengaktifkan mangekyou sharinganya dan menghilang dalam pusaran angin.

.  
>Sementara itu keempat genin Obito sedang bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak. Naruto menatap horor apa yang baru saja Obito lakukan.<p>

Tekhnik mata itu...

"Dia melakukan teleport!"

"Apa?!"Naruko menatap kakaknya dengan kaget, "dia melakukan apa?!"

"Teleport imouto tersayang~"

"Tcih!"Sasuke berdecih sebal dan memperhatikan sekliling seakan-akan mencari sosok Obito."Lebih baik kita menyusun rencana dulu sebe-"Sasuke belum selesai berbicara dan sudah di intrupsi oleh suara yang amat familiar bagi mereka semua.

"Mencariku" disana Obito berdiri dihadapan Sasuke dengan tegap dan tak segan-segan menendang Sasuke tepat diperutnya, membuatnya terpelanting beberapa meter kebelakang.

"Heyy! Itu belum satu menit!"Protes Sakura. "Itu memang belum satu menit.."Dan Obito melakukan shunshin. Membuat keempat geninya was-was bagaimana nasib mereka nanti.

"Sasuke!" Naruto dan Naruko berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang meringis hebat sambil memegang perutnya, sementara itu Sakura mengikuti mereka dari belakang dengan wajah yang cemas.

"Sasuke kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Naruto sambil membantu Sasuke berdiri dengan kedua kakinya.

"Dia serius.."Nada suara Sasuke terdengar bergetar dan tatapan matanya seakan-akan mencerminkan ketakutannya. "Dia serius.. Dia hampir mematahkan tulang rusukku.."

Naruto tertawa paksa,"tidak mungkin jounin kita ingin membunuh kita.." Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto, seakan-akan arti dari pandanganya itu 'aku-serius'. Sontak Naruto menjadi pucat pasi dibuatnya.

"Uchiha tidak akan pernah bermain-main Naruto! Apa lagi dia Obito!"kata Sasuke sambil sengaja menekankan kata Obito kepada Naruto.

"Err~ jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Kita harus menyusun rencana, dan kali ini aku akan melihat kedatanganya.." Sasuke mengaktivkan sharinganya. "Aku pastikan itu!"

Naruto tersenyum lebar saat melihat sharingan Sasuke, meskipun itu tidak ada apa-apanya dengan milik Obito. Naruto mengangkat kepalan tanganya keatas dan dengan semangat dia berteriak.

"Obito! Keluarlah!"Sakura dan Naruko menatap horor Naruto.

Apa yang dia lakukan?!.

Hutan itu tidak menjawab.. Dan Naruto langsung melihat ketiga rekanya. "Kita harus bersembunyi..."Katanya dan langsung saja mereka berempat mencari tempat persembunyian masing-masing.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Apa kau kira ini akan berhasil aniki?"Tanya Naruko pada kakaknya dengan cemas dan Naruto hanya menganguk mantap. "Aku yakin ini akan berhasil!" Naruto mengeluarkan beberapa kertas peledak.

"Kalau dia menggunakan telport bagaimana?" Tanya Naruko dan langsung membuat Sakura terkejut. "Dia bisa teleport!"

"Tentu saja bisa..bayangkan saja matamu bisa membawamu kemanapun yang kau suka..benarkan Sasuke." Sasuke menganguk singkat.

Sakura dan Naruko yang memang bersembunyi dibalik batang pohon besar. Mereka berdua saling menjaga satu sama lain tapi entah mengapa seakan-akan ada seseorang dibelakang mereka, dan saat mereka menoleh kebelakang..

Tidak ada siapa-siapa..

Mereka saling bertatapan bingung dan berkedip-kedip ria...

"Menunggu seseorang?"Terdengar suara yang familiar bagi mereka berdua, mereka langsung menoleh dan menemukan Obito berdiri dihadapan mereka dengan sharingan yang berputar pelan setelah itu semakin cepat dan membentuk bentuk khusus.

"Kalian berdua lari!" Seru Naruto dan langsung kedua gadis itu meloncat menghindar dan terkejut saat terjadi ledakan besar disana, membuat tempat Obito berdiri tadi tertutupi debu.

'Dhuarrr!

"Kau yang memasangnya?"Tanya Sasuke dibalas anggukan kepala Naruto. "Iya..kurasa itu berhasil.." Dan debu yang berkumpul tadi mulai menipis, memperlihat sosok Obito yang tidak terluka sedikitpun ditubuhnya,setelah itu Obito kembali menghilang via shunshin.

"Oh..shi-" 'Dhuakhhh

Belum selesai Naruto mengumpat, sebuah tinju menghantam wajahnya dan membuatnya terpelanting beberapa meter kebelakang. Obito yang baru saja meninju muridnya melihat ketiga genin lainnya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Perhatikan bahasamu..mungkin aku harus berbicara dengan sensei atau Kushina-nee"

Naruto yang terbanting langsung berusaha berdiri dan berseru lantang. "Dasar curang! Bagaimana kami bisa menang kalau kau memakai kamui!"

Obito menghela nafas. "Kau benar..betapa memalukanya aku.." Dan dia menghilang via shunshin setelah itu muncul tepat dibelakang Naruto.

Obito memegang bahu Naruto dan menatap Naruto dengan simpati. "Aku akan memperbaikinya.." Dan dia membawa Naruto kedimensi kamui meninggalkan ketiga geninnya dalam shock.

"Kita harus kembali menyusun rencana"kata Sasuke sambil berjalan ketempat Naruto dan Obito menghilang tadi. Sakura dan Naruko mengikutinya dari belakang memperhatikan sekeliling sebelum Sakura berlutut untuk memungut sesuatu ditanah.

"Apa yang kau temukan?"

"Aku rasa Obito-sensei meninggalkan lonceng milik Naruto"Sakura memperlihatkan lonceng kecil ditelapak tanganya kehadapan Sasuke dan Naruko.

"Itu artinya aniki belum berakhir!"

Sasuke menganguk. "Dengar Obito bukan orang sembarangan...kita harus membuat rencana secara sempurna."komando Sasuke dan kedua gadis itu menganguk setuju.

Sasuke menyerahkan loncengnya kepada Naruko dan Naruko menerima lonceng itu dengan kebingungan. "Kau menyimpan loncengku dan milikmu-" Sasuke menunjuk kearah Sakura. "-Dan kau Sakura kau menyimpan loncengmu dan Naruto, pertaruhkan nyawa kalian." Kedua gadis itu menganguk paham sebelum melesat pergi untuk sembunyi.

Obito memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan dan tersenyum, "kerja sama yang bagus dan mereka saling menjaga satu sama lain.."Setelah itu dia melesat menuju tempat Sasuke berada.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Kita akan bersembunyi disini"kata Naruko sambil memasuki sebuah gua diikuti Sakura dari belakang. "Kurasa tempat ini aman.."Sakura menganguk.

"Ingat.."Sakura mengeluarkan kedua lonceng dari saku bajunya. "Apapun yang terjadi ini tiket kita, bila kita gagal..aku tidak mau membayangkannya."

"Iya..tapi yang pertama ayo kita menyusun rencana bila Sasuke gagal..tinggal kita berdua.."

"Akan kutunjukan kemampuanku!"

"Yosh!"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Kau begitu sabar menungguku" Sasuke menatap tajam kearah pamanya yang baru muncul dengan biasanya, kali ini Obito tidak mengaktivkan sharinganya.

"Akan kutunjukan bahwa aku kuat!" Sasuke berlari kearah Obito dan melakukan beberapa gerakan taijutsu kepada Obito.

Tangkis..  
>Tendang..<br>Pukul..

Begitu seterusnya hingga Sasuke kehabisan nafas karena kelelahan. "Hoshh hoshh kau curang.."

Obito menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung, sejak kapan dia bermain curang, seingatnya anak kecil dihadapanya terlalu semangat menghajarnya sehingga gerakanya terlalu mudah untuk dibaca olehnya.

"Kau terlalu sembrono.."

Sasuke membuat segel tangan dan berteriak lantang. "Elemen api: bola api!"Obito meloncat keatas untuk menghindari serangan Sasuke dan juga melakukan segel tangan dengan cepat. "Elemen api: burung api!" Semburan api Obito membentuk burung yang terbang melesat kearah Sasuke. Sasuke segera meloncat kebelakang.

'Dhuarr!

Ledakan akibat serangan Obito tadi mengakibatkan lubang ditanah. Serangan Obito belum selesai, saat dia mendarat ditanah dia segera menghantamkan kepalan tanganya ketanah. "Elemen tanah: meledak!" Dan tanah yang dihantam Obito tadi perlahan-lahan meledak keatas seakan-akan ada yang memasang bom didalam tanah dan mengakibatkan lubang-lubang semakin banyak.

Sasuke segera berlari untuk menghindari serangan Obito, dia tidak boleh membuang-buang chakranya dengan sia-sia. Hanya satu cara untuk menghadapi Obito saat ini, dia harus menggunakan taijutsu tapi tidak terkesan terburu-buru karena itu hanya akan membuat staminanya turun.

"Untuk ukuran genin, aku terkesan kemampuan mempertahankan dirimu Sasuke."

Sasuke mendengus sebal dan berlari kearah Obito dengan kecepatan penuh, Sasuk melancarkan tendangan kearah Obito tapi Obito berhasil menghindarinya dengan berputar kesamping.

Obito tidak tinggal diam dan langsung menendang Sasuke tepat keperut dan membuatnya terpental keatas, disaat tubuh Sasuke mulai jatuh karena gravitasi bersiap melakukan tendangan selanjutnya,tapi Sasuke dengan sigap menangkap kaki Obito.

Obito tentu meloncat sambil berputar, membuat pegangan Sasuke pada kakinya terlepas. Tanpa basa basi Obito menendang pungung Sasuke kuat.

Uchiha muda itu kembali memantul keatas layaknya bola dan Obito melancarkan seranganya dengan menendang Sasuke tepat diperutnya. Membuatnya terpental kebelakang dan menghantam sebuah pohon hingga roboh.

"Upss.. Sepertinya aku berlebihan" Obito menggaruk kepalanya gugup, dia terlalu berlebihan menghantam Sasuke.

"Han-hanya itu ke-kemampuanmu.." Sasuke berdiri dengan tubuh bergetar hebat, tangan kananya menopang tubuhnya dengan memegang sebuah pohon disebelahnya.

"T-tunjukan semuanya.."

"Aku ..."

"Aku ingin kau menggunakan kamui.." Sasuke akhirnya dapat berdiri tegak dengan tangan kiri yang memegang perutnya. "Akan kutunjukan siapa Uchiha terkuat!"

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan, membuat Obito menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Gulungan apa itu?"Sasuke tersenyum sinis sebelum melempar gulungan itu keatas dan terbuka dengan sendirinya.

"Hmm?" Obito menatap gulungan itu sebelum menyadari bahwa gulungan itu menghujaninya dengan kunai,shuriken,jarum dan sebagainya kearahnya. Tapi semua itu melewatinya tanpa membuat segores lukapun pada dirinya.

"Kalau ini rencanamu ini tidak ak-" belum selesai Obito menyelesaikan perkataanya, tiba-tiba tubuhnya dililit tali. "Pintar sekali" dan tubuhnya terbanting kebelakang.

Obito menyadari sesuatu saat mendengar suara mendesis yang mengusik pendengaranya. Dia melihat kearah kertas peledak yang menempel diperutnya dan entah sejak kapan sudah ada disina.

"Cukup" dan Obito menghilang ditelan pusaran angin kemudian muncul dibelakang Sasuke. Sasuke yang belum siap tentu terkejut,tapi saat dia ingin melawan dia sudah terlambat karena Obito sudah membawanya kedimensi kamui.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Aku tidak bisa merasakan chakra Sasuke lagi.." Naruko mendesis tidak senang dan melihat kearah Sakura, mereka bukan petarung seperti Naruto atau Sasuke jadi mereka harus berhati-hari dalam kondisi ini.

"Jadi Sasuke sudah kalah.." Sakura mengengam erat lonceng miliknya dan Naruto.

"Kurasa begitu, kita harus menunjukan kemampuan kita!"

"Umm!"

"Kalau aku jadi kalian aku akan lari..." Sebuah suara terdengar bergema digua itu, membuat kedua genin itu panik dan segera berlari keluar gua dan tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata sharingan menatap mereka dari belakang.

Naruko dan Sakura tidak akan menyangka akan berhadapan dengan guru mereka sekarang. "Aku akan menggunakan rantai chakra!" Seru Naruko dan memunculkan rantai chakra dari dalam tanah, "kau pukul sensei sekuat tenagamu!" Sakura menganguk dan menyiapkan tinjunya untuk gurunya.

"Kalian tahu.." Obito menghela nafas lelah, "ini tidak akan bekerja..."Dan Obito menghilang menggunakan kemampuan khususnya.

"Kita kehilangan dia!"

"Jangan turunkan pertahananmu!" Seru Naruko berusaha menyemangati Sakura.

"Kalau aku jadi kalian..aku akan menyerah.." Kedua gadis itu segera menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan guru mereka yang menatap mereka dengan mata sharingan yang menyalan,tatapan mata yang penuh kebencian dan kesakitan serta dendam dan raut wajahnya seakan-akan tidak ada kehidupan disana...

"Sakura..Naruko.." Nada suara Obito seperti tidak ada jiwa, datar dan perasaan.

Kedua gadis itu berjalan mundur, takut dan gugup karena aura yang dipancarkan Obito terhadap mereka Obito tidak diam saja dan mendekati mereka sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua berhenti saat merasakan sebuah pohon menghentikan aksi jalan mundur mereka.

Obito berlutut dengan sebelah kaki dan melihat ketakutan yang terpancar jelas dari mata Naruko dan Sakura. Tangan kanan Obito terulur dan terbuka seakan-akan menunggu sesuatu diletakan kesana.

"Berikan aku loncengnya.."

Sakura melirik kearah Naruko dengan takut begitu juga dengan Naruko.

"Berikan kepadaku makan kalian berdua akan lulus.. Dan mereka berdua gagal."tidak! Mereka tidak akan menyerahkan lonceng itu dengan mudah, Sasuke dan Naruto sudah berjuang mati-matian...  
>Mereka tidak ingin mengecewakan Naruto dan Sasuke...<p>

Dengan mantap mereka berdua memasukan lonceng itu kedalam mulut mereka..

Dan menelanya...

'Ayolah..'kedua gadis itu menatap Obito . 'Ambil kalau kau mau..'

Obito berkedip, sebelum akhirnya tertawa keras, "hahaha ~ lucu sekali" kedua genin itu menatap Obito dengan tampang 'wth!' Sementara itu Obito masih berusaha menghentikan ! Dia tidak menyangka mereka akan takut kepadanya.

Setelah berhasil meredam suara tawanya, dia kemudian memunculkan Sasuke dan Naruto yang dalam kondisi buruk keluar dari dimensi kamuinya.

"Hahah!"

Keempat genin itu kini sedang menatap tajam guru jounin mereka, mereka sungguh kesal luar biasa saat mengetahui bahwa guru mereka sedang tertawa sepuas-puasnya sedari tadi.

"Ekhem"Obito berdehem sebentar untuk membersihkan tenggorokanya setelah tertawa. "Kalian tahu dimana letak kesalahan kalian.." Kali ini suara Obito kembali seperti tadi, menandakan bahwa dia kembali serius dan bukan seperti tadi.

"Hufft!"

"Sasuke.."Sasuke menoleh kearah pamanya dan mendengus sebal. "Kau terlalu sombong dapat mengalahkanku seorang diri..dan kau menyuruh mereka berdua pergi" kali ini Sasuke mengakui bahwa dia terlalu sombong.

"Naruto.."Obito menepuk pelan kepala bocah pirang itu. "Kau terlalu sembrono, main serang tanpa tahu konsenkuesinya.. Kalau dimedan perang mungkin kau hanya akan hidup tiga detik.."Naruto menundukan kepalanya.

"Kalian dua gadis.." Kali ini Obito tidak dapat menahan senyumnya, "kalau tatapanku tadi bisa membunuh kalian kurasa kalian sudah mati .."

"Tapi.." Obito mengintrupsi saat Sasuke ingin melongos pergi. "Kalian saling memperhatikan satu sama lain.. Itu yang kusuka.."

"Huhh? Memperhatikan apa?"Tanya Sasuke sinis, dia masih sakit hati terhadap pamanya ini.

"Sasuke.. Kau membiarkan mereka berdua pergi sekan-akan kau tidak ingin mereka terluka.."Kedua gadis itu sontak blushing.

"Naruto..kau selalu menjadi penyemangat mereka..meskipun yang kau lakukan sedikit... Err~ kekanak-kanakan." Naruto pundung ditempat dan mengorek-ngorek tanah dengan jarinya.

"Dan kalian berdua..kalian tidak mau teman kalian kecewa akan keputusan kalian.. Dan kalian.. Selalu memikirkan satu sama lain.."

Naruko dan Sakura tersenyum simpul. "Jadi kalian berempat.. Resmi menjadi salah satu ninja konoha"

Sasuke menyeringai senang, Sakura dan Naruko saling berpelukan dan Naruto menangis bahagia..

Obito melakukan gerakan hormat dengan kedua jarinya dikeningnya. "Tim tujuh! Bubar..!" Dan dia menghilang dengan shunshin.

Mereka berempat tersenyum puas dan senang, usaha mereka selama ini tidak sia-sia..

Dan mereka bertekad satu hal..

Mereka tidak akan mengecewakan siapapun! Dan mereka akan melindungi Konoha dengan semua kemampuan mereka..

Karena mulai sekarang.. Mereka adalah ninja konoha...

Tbc...

Q,A.

Q: Naruko cewek atau cowok A: cewok(?)  
>Naruko: yak!<br>A: dia cewek kok :3 kann saudara kembar Naruto..

Q: jinchuriku Kyubi masih kushina ?  
>A: bukan , author *gedebuakh* eheheh iya bener jinchurikinya masih kushina<p>

Q: alurnya kecepatan thor...  
>A: namanya sistem ngumpet dari kasan... ._. *sistem apa tu thor*<p>

Yosh! Sudah selesai chapt dua...

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ne ^+^

Roxel out 


	3. Chapter 3

Guilty

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

00000

"Aku tidak mau menangkap kucing sialan ini lagi dtebayo!" Seru Naruto sambil menjauhkan Tora dari wajahnya dan Tora berusaha mencakar wajah Naruto dengan sadis seperti mengatakan '**aku-akan-mencabut-matamu-dari-rongganya!'**

"Miauuww! Graoorrr!"Kucing itu menendang-nendang dan mengayunkan kakinya dengan cakar yang keluar.

"Kau membuatnya tersiksa" Naruko mengambil alih kucing itu, menggendongnya layaknya anak kecil dan mengelusnya dengan itu menjadi tenang dan memejamkan matanya.

"Sensei! Aku masih sakit hati soal latihan tadi" desis Naruto yang mengusap-ngusap bokongnya, sementara Obito hanya menahan tawanya bila mengingat memori tadi.

Flash back

**"Latihan memanjat pohon? Kami bukan monyet?"Teriak Naruto emosi dan Obito hanya menunjuk pohon yang tinggi dihutan sana. "Bukan memanjat seperti biasa Naruto.." Naruto ingin protes tapi dipotong Naruko.**

**"Maksudnya seperti berjalan gitu sensei?"**

**"Kau pintar Naruko" Sasuke mendengus sebal.**

**"Kalau jatuh nanti wajahku tidak tampan lagi" kata Sasuke ditimpali suara teriakan fansgirls Sakura.**

**"Kau benar teme! Tidak bagus bila tubuh kita cacat, apa lagi wajah kita" Sasuke menganguk dan melempar seringaian kearah Obito.**

**Obito berjalan kearah kedua anak muridnya."Akan kutunjukan caranya.." Obito berjalan mendekati pohon dibelakang anak-anak itu dan berjalan miring seakan-akan kakinya sudah diolesi perekat atau semacamnya.**

**"Sugoi~"Naruko memandang teknik tersebut dengan takjub begitu juga Sakura. "Aku mau mencobanya!" Naruko berjalan kearah pohon yang akan dia jadikan tempat pelatihan chakra miliknya.**

**"Ingat..bila chakramu terlalu sedikit kau akan jatuh.."Raut wajah Naruto meringis saat membayangkan dirinya jatuh dari ketinggian dimana Obito berada sekarang."Bila terlalu besar kau akan terlempar.."Naruko menganguk dan memfokuskan chakranya pada kakinya, cukup stabil dan teratur.**

**'Kushina-nee pasti melatihnya dengan ketat' Obito meloncat kebawah dan mendarat disebelah Sakura yang sepertinya juga bersiap-siap. "Tenang saja..pohon itu tidak akan menelanmu atau mematahkanmu menjadi dua..."**

**Naruto dan Sasuke masih tetap ditempat dan memperhatikan gadis-gadis ditimnya mencoba berjalan di pohon tersebut dengan semangat. Sesekali terdengar teriakan Naruko atau Sakura saat terjatuh dan membuat Sasuke dan Naruto tertawa dengan puas.**

**"Argghh! Sulit sekali!" Naruko menghentak-hentakan kakinya ketanah dengan kesal. "Ini yang terakhir" Naruko kembali mencoba dan pada akhirnya dia mencapai batang pohon yang tidak terlalu tinggi.**

**"Yess! Berhasil!" Naruko bersorak riang dan melihat kearah Sakura yang juga berhasil.**

**"Kalian berdua.."Obito berkacak pinggang dibelakang Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih ogah berlatih. "Cepat latihan!"**

**"Tidak mau!"**

**"Nanti tidak tampan lagi!"**

**"Kau benar teme! Nanti fans kita pergi!"**

**"Yap!"**

**Naruko dan Sakura hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah mereka berdua dan berhenti saat merasakan aura membunuh dari Obito.**

**'Desshh!**

**'Desshhh!**

**"Argghhh! Toloonngg!" Seru mereka berdua saat bokong mereka ditendang Obito dengan sadis dan mereka terpental keatas. Nyangkut diatas pohon.**

**"Baka.."Umpat kedua gadis itu sambil bersweatdrope ria saat melihat kedua laki-laki yang populer diakademi tersebut. Sementara pelakunya hanya memasang wajah tanpa dosa andalan miliknya.**

**"Nahh.. Sudah sampaikan? Tinggi lagi.."**

**"TURUNKAN KAMI SENSEI!"**

**Flashback off**

Obito hanya melempar senyum tanpa dosa dan tertawa kecil. "Baiklah-baiklah aku tahu aku keterlaluan tadi pfftt" Obito berusaha menahan tawanya dan Sasuke serta Naruto berusaha menahan nafsu mereka untuk tidak membunuh sensei mereka.

"Arra baiklah aku tahu aku salah, nanti sore kalian memaksaku mengundang kalian makan malam"kata Obito berusaha menenangkan kedua geninya. "Setelah kita melapor kepada hokage arra.." Keempat genin itu mengangguk dengan semangat dan segera melesat kekantor hokage, meninggalkan Obito yang memilih berjalan santai dan menggumamkan. "Bagaimanapun kalian tidak bisa mengatakan misi selesai kalau gulungan misinya ada padaku."

...

...

...

...

...

Minato hanya bisa tersenyum kecut saat melihat anaknya yang merengut hebat dan kedua anak lainya yang menangis dalam hati karena meninggalkan gurunya.

"Ini pelajaran untuk kalian, mengerti?"

"Aku akan mengerjai Obito!"

"Didalam mimpimu baka! Pamanku tidak sebodoh dulu!" Sembur Sasuke emosi terhadap Naruto dan Obito. Ngomong-ngomong soal Obito.. Dia ada dimana?. Tersesat dijalan yang bernama kematiankah?.

"Ahaha" Minato tertawa paksa dan menggaruk pipinya dengan setetes keringat menetes dari pelipisnya. Kedua anak kecil dihadapanya sedang berdebat tentang muridnya, murid yang dulu dia anggap terlalu sekarang?

Selang beberapa asap muncul diruangan itu dan memunculkan sosok Obito yang tengah asik dengan permen miliknya. "Kalian tega sekali meninggalkanku sendirian.." Keluh Obito sambil mengigit permen yang ada didalam mulutnya. Obito kemudian menyerahkan gulungan misi kepada Minato. Minato tentu segera saja menerima gulungan itu dengan dan membukanya.

"Kerja sama kalian cukup bagus."Minato mengangguk puas sebelum menggulungnya kembali. Minato kemudian menoleh kearah Obito. "Obito, jam berapa acaranya?" Obito menatap gurunya dengan malas. "Datang saja disaat makan malam sensei...ini bukan acara formal yang membosankan."Minato mengangguk dan menghadap kearah genin tersebut.

"Ingat, jangan buat keributan atau kepala kalian jadi sasaran Konan." Keempat genin itu sontak mengangguk dengan cepat sementara Obito kembali menikmati permen miliknya. Minato melihat kearah Obito, muridnya berubah drastis. Wajah yang dulunya tersenyum lebar hanya digantikan senyum tipis kalaupun tertawa hanya kekehan kecil yang keluar. "Sensei lihat apa?, aku masih normal." Minato hanya bersweatdrope ria saat mendengar penuturan sepihak muridnya itu.

"Baiklah... Besok kalian bisa kesini untuk mendapatkan misi selanjutnya.." Obito mengangguk dan Naruto merengut. "Aku harap bukan misi rank D lagi dtebayo!" Disambut anggukan kepala dari teman-temanya.

Obito menyentil pelan kepala Naruto, membuat bocah pirang itu meringis dan segera menoleh kearah Obito dengan tatapan tajam." Sakit!" Serunya dan Obito kembali menyentil dahinya kali ini. "Kau masih bocah jangan sok kuat ya.." Dan menoyor pelan Naruto. "Kalau ada anak sepertimu dimedan perang dulu,aku jamin 3 detik kau sudah mati..."

"Aku calon Hokage! Jadi aku tidak mudah untuk dikalahkan!" Obito memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Maafkan aku Hokage-sama.."Kata Obito dengan nada meledek dan menahan kening Naruto dengan satu jarinya saat anak itu ingin menerjangnya.

"Pokoknya aku mau misi kelas S!"Seru Naruto dengan semangat membara tapi harus menahan perih saat kedua pipinya ditarik gurunya. "Kau anak kecil cerewet sekali. Mungkin aku akan meminta Anko mengajakmu berkemah dihutan kematian.."

Krikk...

Krik...

"Hutan kematian itu apa?"Tanya Naruto dengan polos dan tanpa dosa.

'Gubrakk!

Obito mengadakan sweatdrope berjamaah dengan Minato. "Pantas kau mirip perempuan..."

"Aku laki-laki DTEBAYO!"

OoooOoooOoooOOoooO

"Obito-kun..." Obito menoleh kearah Rin dengan wajah datar khas Uchiha. Dia masih sakit hati terhadap Rin karena beberapa hal. Wanita bersurai coklat itu berlari kearah Obito dengan kedua tangan penuh akan buku yang baru saja dia pinjam dari perpustakaan.

"Ya, ada apa?" Rin berhenti dihadapan Obito sambil mengatur nafasnya. "Hahh.. Hahh.. Kau mau membunuhku karena mengejarmu.."Obito menaikan sebelah alis matanya dengan heran . "Siapa juga yang menyuruhmu mengejarku?"

"Sudahlah!" Rin menggandeng tangan Obito. "Konan menyuruhmu belanja dan kebetulan aku juga mau membeli sesuatu.." Obito melepaskan pegangan tangan Rin pada tanganya. Rin yang melihat reaksi Obito menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku tahu itu dan jangan seenak saja memegang tanganku karena aku sudah memiliki orang yang berarti didalam hidupku...!" Rin menunduk malu sebelum dapat melihat sosok Obito yang berjalan kearah supermarket.

**"Sebenci itukan dirimu padaku..."**Kata Rin dengan nada lirih dan dapat didengar oleh Obito. Obito kemudian mengabaikanya dan memilih berbelanja keperluan istrinya. Mengabaikan Rin yang terpuruk dalam kesedihanya.

"Kakashi..seandainya kau masih hidup.."Gumam Rin sambil memandang lirih kearah Obito berjalan. "Aku rasa dia tidak akan seperti itu.."

'Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak Rin... Dia bukan Obito yang dulu lagi...' Rin menghela nafas sebelum berjalan kearah rumahnya. Rumah dimana dia membagi kehangatan terhadap anak dan suaminya. Dimana dia bisa merasakan kehangatan dari pelukan suaminya dan suara tawa anaknya yang mengisi kediamannya.

OooooooOooooooOoooooO

"Disini rumah pamanmu?"Tanya Naruto sambil memandang apartemen kecil tapi nyaman Uchiha akan tinggal didalam kediaman Uchiha, tetapi Obito memilih pergi dari kediaman Uchiha dan alasan kepergiannya sampai sekarang masih menjadi rahasia.

Sebenarnya Sasuke penasaran bukan main, akan tetapi saat dia bertanya kepada ibunya pasti ibunya akan menangis tersedu-sedu. Entah apa yang dia- Obito lakukan dulu, sepertinya memberikan tekanan mental terhadap ayah atau ibunya. Bahkan Itachi-kakaknya sampai sekarang engan membahas perihal alasan kenapa Obito meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha.

"Aku tidak tahu?" Sasuke mengetuk pintu apartemen tersebut dengan kuat dan berharap sang pemilik rumah akan segera membuka pintunya dan membiarkanya masuk. Sungguh hawa diluar saat malam hari sangat dingin dan menusuk tulang. Ditangan kanan Sasuke kini dia sedang membawa keranjang buah yang diberikan ibunya kepada Obito dan menyuruh Sasuke agar mengatarkanya. Mengingat bahwa Sasuke akan makan malam disana.

'Tok tok tok..

"Ka-san! Ada tamu!" Sebuah suara mungil dan lembut terdengar dari dalam rumah,membuat Sasuke membatu ditempat. **'Ka-san katanya? Apa aku salah rumah?'** Dan Sasuke hanya menunggu saja sampai pintu tersebut dibuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Obito dalam yukata hitam miliknya.

"Ahhh kalian sudah sampai?" Obito memandang ramah kearah geninya. "Cepat masuk, udara diluar dingin sekali.." Dan keempat genin itu segera menyerobot masuk kedalam kediaman tersebut. Sasuke berhenti sejenak didepan Obito sambil mengulurkan keranjang buah kepada Obito. Obito menaikan salah satu alisnya bingung. "Dari hahue..." Obito menganguk dan menerima keranjang buah tersebut.

"Sampaikan terima kasihku kepada ibumu.."

"Kenapa paman tidak menyampaikannya secara langsung?"

**"Sampai matipun aku tidak akan menginjakkan kakiku disana!"** Sasuke sedikit bergidik ngeri saat merasakan aura berbahaya dari pamannya. Sebenarnya apa masalah Obito kepada Uchiha, kalau acara ini selesai dia akan mengintrogasi kakaknya.

"Hinata sayang..." Naruto membatu ditempat saat mendengar Obito memanggil nama Hinata. Hinata? Bukankah Hinata anak dari Hiashi Hyuuga dan seharusnya Obito belum memiliki anakkan?.

Manik saphire Naruto menatap terkejut sosok yang berjalan keluar dari dapur. Hinata-gadis kecil itu membawakan cemilan dan meletakkanya di meja. Didalam hati Naruto dia selalu bertanya-tanya? Kenapa Hinata tinggal bersama Obito. Naruto kemudian melihat kearah Obito dengan tatapan menuntut jawaban, mengerti arti dari tatapan Naruto. Obito hanya memasang wajah datar. "**Tanyakan ayahmu." **

Dan Naruto hanya bisa bersusah payah menelan ludahnya yang mendadak sekeras batu.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox**

**Xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxox**

**Xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Sasuke berjalan kedalam kediaman Uchiha. Makan malam dirumah Obito tadi cukup menyenangkan pasalnya Naruto selalu membuat tingkah konyol atau menggoda Hinata. Bahkan sesekali terdengar teriakan 'Jyuuken' dari heires Hyuuga tersebut saat godaan Naruto sudah keterlaluan. Dia menyukai suasana tersebut dan dia tidak akan melupakan misinya setelah pulang dari jamuan makan malam tersebut.

"Aniki.." Itachi menoleh kearah Sasuke saat mendengar suara adiknya yang memasang wajah serius seakan-akan menuntut jawaban. **'Otou-san..**' Batin Itachi miris dan berharap ayahnya lah yang akan menceritakan kronologi sebenarnya kepada hitamnya melirik kearah Shisui-sahabatnya yang kebetulan mampir untuk bermain bersama Itachi. Remaja itu berharap agar Shisui mau membantunya.

"Katakan saja Itachi, aku tidak usah membaca pikiran adikmu. Pertanyaanya tercetak jelas diwajahnya."Kata Shisui sambil memainkan cangkir teh. "Dia sudah dewasa..."

Itachi menghela nafas pasrah saat Shisui sudah berbicara seperti ini. Dia yakin ayahnya tidak akan marah kepadanya. Itachi kemudian berdiri dan mengambil figura foto dimana ada 3 orang anak yang tampak bahagia bermain disungai.

Salah satu anak difoto itu Sasuke mengenalnya sebagai ayahnya,sementara dua lagi dia tidak mengenalnya. "Kemarilah."Itachi memberikan isyarat kepada Sasuke melalui kontak mata agar mendekat. Menurut, Sasukepun berjalan kearah Shisui dan Itachi yang sedang memegang figura foto tersebut.

"Kau mengenal mereka?" Itachi menunjuk kearah foto seorang anak kecil yang dengan riang mencipratkan air kearah ayahnya sementara yang satu sepertinya sedang ngambek karena dia sepertinya diceburkan secara paksa.

"Tidak.."

"Dia ayah paman Obito.." Itachi menunjuk foto anak yang tengah riangnya mencipratkan air tersebut, rambut coklatnya terlihat berkilau karena terpaan cahaya matahari. "Namanya Satoshi, Satoshi Uchiha.."

"Dan yang satu lagi?"

"Dia Mezumu, kau mengenalnya kann?"Sasuke menganguk, dia mengenal Mezumu sebagai tangan kanan ayahnya. "Ayah paman Obito meninggal saat paman Obito masih bayi.." Nafas Sasuke terasa direngut secara paksa saat mendengarnya. "Dia meninggal diperang dunia kedua..."

Shisui meletakan cangkir teh diatas meja. "Kau tahu kejadian lepasnya Kyuubi?" Sasuke menganguk. Dia tahu kejadian itu dari cerita neneknya.

Shisui tersenyum. "Aku akan memberi tahukan kenapa pamam Obito meninggalkan Uchiha..."

**Flash back**

**10 oktober **

**Hari dimana merupakan bencana bagi Konoha. Seharusnya hari ini merupakan hari yang bahagia untuk Minato dan Kushina akan tetapi mereka berdua harus menepisnya saat anak pertama mereka-Naruto kini sedang digendong oleh pria bertopeng.**

**"Letakan anakku!" Teriak Kushina sambil berurai air mata. Sungguh sepuluh menit tadi adalah moment yang bahagia untuknya karena dia berhasil membawa kedua buah hatinya kedunia ini.**

**"Umm bagaimana ya?" Pria tersebut melempar Naruto keatas dengan tangan kananya yang memegang kunai keatas. Minato dengan sigap menghilang dalam kilatan kuning dan menangkap anaknya. Pria tersebut terkejut akan aksi mendadak Minato tadi.**

**"Yondaime!" Desis pria tersebut sambil melempar kunai kearah Minato. Minato refleks menangkis kunai tersebut tapi itu agar perhatianya teralihkan saat Kushina berteriak. "Minato tolong!" Dari gendongan pria bertopeng tersebut. "Kushina!"**

**Minato kemudian meletakan Naruto diranjang bayi-dimana Naruko juga sudah tertidur nyenyak disana. "Maafkan tou-san Naruko, Naruto. Tou-san harus menyelamatkan Ka-san dahulu.." Dan Minato menghilang dalam kilatan cahaya kuning.**

**.**

**.**

**Kedua tangan Kushina terikat keatas dengan perutnya yang terekspose lebar. Segel Kyuubi melemah tapi Kushina berusaha agar segel tersebut tetap kuat.**

**"Kushina-nee!" Kushina harus bernafas lega saat mendengar suara Obito dari kejauhan. Sementara pria tersebut mendesis tidak senang terhadap kehadiran Obito. Obito berdiri dihadapan pria tersebut, dia tahu siapa pria itu.**

"**Hentikan Akano-ni!" Seru Obito. Membuat pria tersebut tersentak kaget. "Hentikan! Balas dendam tidak ada gunanya!"**

**"Tahu apa kau..." Akano-pria bertopeng itu menggeram rendah sebelum melepas topengnya dan memperlihatkan wajah Akano yang bagian kananya seperti terkena luka bakar.**

**"Aku tahu aniki!" Obito memegang dadanya. "Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya orang yang kita sayang dibunuh! Apa lagi karena akal-akalan busuk tetua itu!"**

**"Kau tidak pernah akan tahu Obito.." Akano mendesis benci. " Kau tak akan pernah tahu!"**

**"Lantas! Apa dengan membalas dendam Megumi akan hidup kembali!"**

**"Jangan membawa namanya!"**

**"Megumi tak akan senang! Jadi aku mohon hentikan Akano-nii!"**

**"Persetan dengan Konoha! Aku membenci desa ini dan akan menghancurkannya!" Akano membuat segel tangan dengan cepat sementara Obito hanya bisa melihat dengan horor hal tersebut.**

**"Kuchiyose no jutsu: kyu-" belum selesai Akano membuat segel tangannya dia harus berhenti saat mendengar nama jurus dari klannya.**

**"Katon: bakufu ranbu!"**

**Tbc**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Guilty**

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 4**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Xoxoxxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxo**

A/n: read chap 3 for know the story dan ada jurus pakai bahasa inggris karangan sendiri -_-" *

...

Akano yang melihat pusaran api yang dibuat Obito langsung melompat menghindari serangan Obito, dia menggeram kesal dan menatap tajam kearah Obito yang tidak menurunkan sifat waspadanya.

"Bagaimana bisa...kau yang tidak memiliki sharingan bisa..." Nafas Akano tercekat saat melihat sepasang mata merah milik Obito dengan koma yang berputar didalamnya secara perlahan.

"Sharingan sempurna.. Kau..."Akano mengaktifkan sharinganya dan melesat kearah Obito, dengan cepat dia menendang kepala Obito yang dengan sigap menahan serangan Akano dan menangkap kakinya. Akano langsung melompat salto kebelakang dengan kaki kiri yang menendang telak dagu Obito.

Obito terpental keatas dan jatuh menghantam tanah. Dia melihat kearah Akano yang tertawa meremehkan kepadanya. **'Gomene ji-san..'** Batin Obito sebelum menghantamkan telapak kananya ketanah. Akano yang melihatnya hanya mendengus sebal dan menyeringai lebar.

"Bodoh, kau mau menggunakan tekhnik terkutukmu?" Tanya Akano dengan nada sombong, dia tahu bahwa ibu dari Obito bukan dari Uchiha, tapi berasal dari klan yang mewarisi kekai es. "Api bisa melelehkan es!" Serunya sambil membuat segel tangan dengan cepat. **"Katon: goka mekyaku!" ** Bola api dalam ukuran raksasa melesat kearah Obito dengan cepat, jangkauan bola api sangat besar dan membakar apa saja yang dilewatinya. Obito hanya mengumpat dalam hati dan mengaktifkan mangekyounya. Akano yang melihatnya cukup tercekat. Bukan hanya menyembunyikan bahwa dia memiliki sharingan tapi memiliki mangekyou juga?

Sial!

**"Kamui"** bola api itu membakar tubuh Obito, membuat Akano memyeringai senang. Tetapi semuanya berubah saat asap yang diakibatkan jutsu itu perlahan-lahan menghilang dan meninggalkan sosok Obito yang berdiri tegak tanpa sedikit lukapun yang bersarang dikulitnya.

"Sekarang giliranku." Obito melesat kearah Akano dan membuat segel tangan, saat jangkauanya sudah dekat dengan Akano dia menghantamkan tanganya ketanah dan berseru. **"Elemen api: pilar api!"** Api menyembur dari dalam tanah dan menuju keatas dengan tinggi, Akano sempat mengelak tapi dia terkena luka bakar dibagian tangan kirinya.

Pilar api itu menghilang dan digantikan oleh hujan ratusan kunai yang melesat kearah Akano, Akano langsung melakukan shunshin kearah lain untuk menghindari hujan kunai tersebut. Dia menatap tajam kearah Obito yang kembali membuat segel tangan **"katon: bakufu ranbu!" **Obito menyemburkan api dari mulutnya dan teknik matanya membuat api memiliki jangkauan luas seperti spiral, Akano kembali terlambat mengelak dan kembali terkena luka bakar. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Obito bisa sekuat ini. Dia harus menahan sakit saat punggungnya terhantam dengan telak oleh Obito yang menggunakan taijutsu untuk melawanya. Tubuhnya terpental kedepan dan berhenti saat menabrak sebuah pohon yang hancur karenanya.

"Sialan kau.." Ringis Akano sambil berusaha bangkit berdiri, beberapa bagian dari tulangnya patah karena serangan Obito, yang membuatnya tercekat adalah segel yang mengelilingi tubuh Obito. Dia menyeringai sadis saat melihat siapa yang membantunya.

"Kau membantuku Hayate?" Tanyanya dengan nada sombong, Obito terkena kutukan tenro yang perlahan-lahan akan membakar tubuhnya. Obito meringkuk kesakitan saat tubuhnya serasa dibakar dari dalam sementara itu Akano dan Hayate menyeringai lebar layaknya kucing kesambet setan(?).

"Argghh!" Obito mencengkram kepalanya dengan kuat dan meringkuk kesakitan, kesadaranya perlahan-lahan meninggalkan dirinya. Dia memaksa kesadaranya tetap ada dan menahan nafasnya saat mendengar raungan Kyuubi. Ini tidak baik, bagaimana bisa Kyuubi kelur dari Kushina. Dia mendongakan kepalanya dan melihat Akano yang sudah tidak ada ditempat dan meninggalkan Hayate seorang diri.

"Baka.." Hayate menatap tajam kearah tubuh Obito yang perlahan-lahan meleleh seperti lilin dan membuat Hayate berdecak sebal.

"Kuso! Dia menggunakan **chi bunshin!**"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Obito berlari kearah distrik Uchiha, dia tidak melihat seorang Uchihapun selama penyerangan. Dia kemudian berlari keruma bibi Uruchi, wanita tua yang menjual kue beras dan snack lainya. Disana Itachi dan Shisui sedang duduk bersebelahan dengan Sasuke kecil digendongan Itachi, bibi Uruchi terlelap dalam tidurnya selama ini.

"Aku harap Obito-ni baik-baik saja" Shisui memainkan kunai disela-sela jarinya. Itachi menganguk setujuu sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala Sasuke, ibu benar selama ini, Sasuke bayi yang manis dan tidak nakal.

"Shisui, Itachi." Kedua bocah itu menoleh kearah Obito yang sepertiinya kehabisan chakra. "Kalian berdua baik-baik saja?" Kedua bocah itu menganguk. Obito memperhatikan sekeliling distrik Uchiha, keadaanya kosong melompong dan tidak memperlihatkan satupun batang hidung dari clan Uchiha lainnya.

"Dimana yang lainnya?" Uruchi memalingkan wajahnya dari Obito saat pemuda itu menatap dirinya menuntut jawaban. "Mereka ada diluar, mengevakuasi warga." Kata Uruchi berbohong. "Bohong." Nada berintonasi datar itu terdengar dingin dan menusuk hati Uruchi. "Aku ikut mengevakuasi warga dan aku tidak melihat satupun Uchiha disana.."

**"Mereka sedang rapatkan?" **Tanya Obito tepat sasaran dan sukses membuat Uruchi berkeringat dingin. "Kau mungkin tidak memperhatikan sekeliling dengan seksama.." Obito menghela nafas lelah dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil memasang senyum khasnya, tapi senyuman itu seperti menyiratkan ketidak percayaan dan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Yahh.. Apa boleh buat, aku memang anak yang ceroboh." Obito melihat kearah ketiga sepupu kecilnya sambil tersenyum paksa. "Jangan mencontoh diriku, seorang **sisi gelap Uchiha."** Kedua bocah itu menganguk paham Dan sebelum Obito pergi dia mencium kening Sasuke dan melakukan teleport ketempat gurunya.

**'Sayonara Uchiha...'**

.

.

.

"Sensei!" Teriak Obito sambil berlari kearah gurunya yang sepertinya berhasil mengalahkan Akano dan Hayate dengan telak. Obito bernafas lega saat melihat Kushina masih bernafas dan hidup begitu juga dengan gurunya.

"Obito, kau baik-baik saja kann?"Tanya Asuma cemas saat melihat beberapa luka ditubuh Obito. Obito menganguk, luka ditubuhnya tidak seberapa bila dibandingkan dengan luka dihatinya.

"Akano-nii" Obito melihat nanar kearah jasad Akano yang sepertinya terbunuh oleh hokage ketiga. Minato menepuk bahu Obito dengan pelan, seakan-akan turut berduka atas meninggalnya salah satu keluarganya.

Obito menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari matanya, dia mengigit bibir bawahnya dan berjalan kearah jasad Akano. "Obito.." Minato mencoba menarik muridnya dari kesedihan,tapi Obito menggeleng dan mengangkat jasad Akano.

"Gomene sensei, aku akan membawa jasad Akano-nii kerumah..."Minato menganguk dam membiarkan muridnya yang sudah menghilang via shunshin.

.

.

.

Fugaku tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa emosinya dirinya saat ini. Dia melihat Obito yang menggendong jasad Akano yang tewas karena penyerangan yang terjadi di Konoha. Dia juga melihat bagaimana Obito berjalan dengan lunglai sambil membaringkan jasad Akano kelantai. Ibu dari Akano menangis tersedu-sedu saat melihat putra sulungnya sudah tidak bernyawa.

"Obito..kenapa dia bisa tewas?" Obito meneguk ludahnya yang seperti batu saat mendengar pertanyaan Fugaku yang kelewat datar tersebut. "Dia melindungku saat aku lengah.." Ibu Akano menatap tajam kearah Obito dan berteriak bahwa Obito memang sampah Uchiha yang seharusnya mati dan bukan putranya. Obito hanya diam menerima caci maki tersebut dan glare yang diarahkan kepadanya dari setiap member Uchiha.

Ibu Akano mengambil batu dan melemparnya kearah Obito, batu tersebut mengenai kepala Obito dan langsung mengeluarkan darah. Ibu Akano juga memprovokasi agar Obito dikeluarkan dari klan Uchiha agar tidak mempermalukan klan.

"Tidak usah repot-repot bibi.." Kata Obito sambil tersenyum nanar. "Aku sudah jijik dengan klan busuk ini.." Dia mencengkram simbol klan dilengan kirinya dan merobeknya perlahan. Semua orang menahan nafas akan aksi yang dilakukan Obito saat ini.

Simbol tersebut terselip diantara kedua jarinya. "Karena aku sampah Uchiha lebih baik dibuangkan?" Fugaku hanya dapat menggumamkan nama dari ayah Obito-sahabat terbaiknya.

Mikoto berlari kearah Obito dan menamparnya. Obito hanya dapat merasakan perih dipipinya dan mendengus sebal. "Jangan pernah kau mengatakan bahwa kau itu sampah Obito-kun!" Kata Mikoto dengan marah tapi Obito mengabaikannya. "Aku memang sampah! Aku tidak tahu siapa ayah dan ibuku! Jangan-jangan aku anak haram dari hasil selingkuhan Uchiha!" Fugaku ingin menghajar Obito saat ini,tapi niatanya tertahan saat simbol tersebut terbakar dalam api dan jatuh mengenai tanah. Simbol tersebut hangus akan api dan membuat semua orang menahan nafas mereka.

"Mulai sekarang! Aku juga membuang nama klanku.." Fugaku menahan nafasnya saat melihat kortex khusus dimata Obito. Obito menghilang menggunakan mangekyounya dan membuat seisi klan tersebut terdiam karenanya. Bagaimana anak tersebut menyembunyikan semuanya?.

Flash back off

Sasuke hanya menahan nafasnya saat mendengar cerita tersebut dari Itachi, dia tidak menyangka bahwa Obito akan senekat ini.

"Jadi Sasuke kau sudah puaskan?"Sasuke menganguk dan berjalan keluar sambil melihat langit biru yang cerah. Dia bersumpah bahwa dia akan menyeret Obito agar kembali kedalam klannya.

"Baka paman..."

Tbc


	5. Chapter 5

The guilty

Disclaimer

Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 5

Xoxoxoxoxxooxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxx

Xooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Naruto kini sedang mengecek lebam dipipi kirinya, dia tidak tahu bahwa mantan heires Hyuuga tersebut sangat kuat dan sukses membuatnya terkapar seharian dirumah gurunya, memang ini salahnya dengan menggoda gadis itu dengan kalimat yang ia baca dari buku **Orange** milik ayahnya, dia harus bersyukur karena gurunya tidak merantainya dengan posisi kepala dibawah, dia juga menyesal telah membaca buku terlarang itu karena kembaranya juga menjauhinya.

...Poor Naruto

"Naruto no baka! Cepat turun !" Suara saudara kembarnya menggelegar mengisi kediamanya yang sepi, ibunya mengadakan mogok bekerja bersama kumpulan istri lainya dan meninggalkan mereka sekeluarga dengan berlibur di Sunagakure.

...Ibu yang baik.

"Haiii! Tidak usah teriak-teriak baka imouto!"

"Sudah cepat turun! Tolong!" Suara adiknya seperti menggunakan pembesar suara sebanyak seratus buah, dengan cepat dia berlari kebawah dan mencari sosok adiknya yang meminta tolong.

"Aniki!" Naruto menghela nafas lelah saat mendengar suara adiknya dari arah dapur, dia kemudian melenggang kearah dapur tapi yang didapatnya adalah spechles akut. Bagaimana tida speechles, dia melihat saudara kembarnya berdiri diatas meja dengan kedua tangan memegang panci dan berteriak layaknya dirampok karena seekor kecoa yang terbang.

...Tunggu?

...Kecoak...

"Gyaaa!" Suara Naruto dan Naruko memenuhi kediaman tersebut layaknya harmoni yang merdu, Naruto langsung melompat diatas kursi dan dengan refleks melempar kunai miliknya.

"Ada apa kalian beri-"

'Jlepp

Kunai tersebut menancap tepat diatas kepala ayah mereka yang mematung dan pucat pasi, dengan gerakan kepala yang patah-patah Minato melihat kearah putranya dengan senyum nan mengerikan tapi menawan."Naruto..kau berniat membunuh ayahmu?"

"Lie Tou-san! Aku mencoba membunuh kecoak itu!" Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk kesepasang kecoak yang terbang bebas layaknya burung dirumah tersebut.

"Ohhh hanya kecoak.." Ucap Minato belum menyadari mahluk apa yang terbang kearahnya dan sepasang kecoa tersebut terbang sambil mengitari tubuh yondaime tersebut.

Kedip...

Kedip..

...Ked-"NANI KECOAK! GYAAA!" Sungguh memalukan bila seorang yondaime yang hebat amat takut dengan dua ekor kecoa,dia dapat mengalahkan musuh dan mengambil nyawa mereka tapi dia takut dengan dua ekor kecoa?

Wth?!

Like father like children..

Buah tidak pernah jatuh jauh dari pohonya...

.

Lain dikediaman Namikaze lain pula dikediaman Uchiha, kediaman tersebut amat damai dan tenang tapi tidak sama seperti tempat tinggal pemimpin klan mereka dimana seorang anak kecil tampak sibuk memasak layaknya seorang ibu. Tangannya dengan cekatan mengambil peralatan memasak dan memulai memasak, akan tetapi kerja kerasnya dibuahi sebuah jitakan nan manis dari kakaknya sendiri.

Ayah mereka-Fugaku hanya bisa memandang horor kearah nasi yang tidak dapat disebut sebagai nasi karena warnanya yang menyamai warna rambut para Uchiha.

..Gosong

Itachi hanya bisa membersihkan kekacauan yang dibuat adik semata wayangnya ini, kalau saja dia tidak mengingat anak kecil dihadapanya ini adalah adiknya pasti dia akan membakarnya hidup-hidup dengan jutsu apinya, tapi apa daya? Hatinya tak cukup tega untuk mengantarkan adiknya kembali kesang pencipta karena dia dipastikan akan menyusul karena sang ibu.

"Aku mencoba membangunkan kalian dasar! Kalian tidur atau mati! Bahkan otou-sama sudah kutusuk pakai jarum juga tidak bangun!" Ucap Sasuke dengan mata yang berkilat marah sambil menunjuk kearah kedua pria dewasa dihadapanya dengan tidak sopan.

"Kami lelah.."

"Aku juga lelah karena harus menangkap kucing, mencuci pakaian, mencabut rumput dan menjaga bayi!" Ucap Sasuke dan membuat kedua pria dihadapanya bungkam.

"Argghhh! Aku seperti pembantu saja!" Teriak anak kecil tersebut sambil menjambak helai raven miliknya, Itachi melirik ayahnya sekilas dan dibalas oleh Fugaku.

**'Sepertinya Sasuke gila..'**

**'Hmm'**

**'Apa perlu kubawa kerumah sakit jiwa..'**

**'Boleh saja Itachi, sangat tidak elit bila putra seorang Fugaku gila. ' **Alis Sasuke berkedut kesal saat melihat tatapan mata ayah dan kakaknya tersebut, dia melirik kearah jam yang menunjukan pukul tujuh pagi. Dia lapar dan lelah serta emosi yang tidak dapat terkontrol dan dengan tanpa perasaan dia membuat segel tangan dan berseru nama jurusnya. "**Katon: goukakyo no jutsu!"** Dan malang menimpa kedua pria tersebut yang terlambat menghindari jutsu khas dari klanya tersebut, mereka harus berteriak kesakitan sementara Sasuke dengan tenang memakan roti yang dia beri selai strawberry sebagai sarapanya sambil melihat ayah dan kakaknya yang mendadak bodoh tersebut.

Setidaknya dia kenyang...

...

Kediaman Haruno lebih tenang karena mereka memiliki seorang putri yang manis walaupun sang ayah harus menahan kelaparan untuk menunggu putrinya selesai berdandan.

"Sakura...kau berniat membunuh ayahmu?"

"Sebentar lagi ayah! Aku harus tampil cantik dihadapan Sasuke dan Naruto.."Haruno Kizashi hanya bisa meletakan kepalanya diatas meja, dia sudah menunggu sarapan selama tiga jam lebih.

"Sakura~"

"Sabarlah tou-san! Orang sabar disayang tuhan!" Bila Sakura bukan putri kesayanganya mungkin dia akan membuang anaknya kedesa Kirigakure sejak lahir, mengingat bahwa putrinya itu amat cantik dan pintar itu membuatnya bangga sebagai seorang ayah,

...

"Ano sensei.." Obito menatap kearah gurunya dengan bingung, gurunya tanpak kacau saat ini. "Sensei?" Obito melambaikan tanganya didepan wajah Minato, Minato refleks menangkap tangan Obito dan membantingngnya tapi Obito langsung melakukan kayang dan melempar Minato.

"Sensei, ini aku Obi-" Obito harus menahan tendangan yang diarahkan kearahnya, dia kemudian menangkap kaki Minato dan menahanya, memangnya dia ini serangga atau apa sampai gurunya dengan semangat begini ingin membunuh dirinya.

Apa-apaan ini?

"Sen-"

Minato kembali melayangkan pukulan kearah Obito tapi kali ini Obito lebih unggul dari Minato, dia langsung mengambil gulungan jutsu dan melemparnya tepat kearah kepala Minato dan membuatnya terjatuh diatas lantai, sungguh kelakuan Minato saat ini benar-benar aneh, dia hanya ingin mengambil gulungan misi yang akan mereka laksanakan hari ini.

"Sensei doushite ne?" Tanya Obito sambil membantu Minato berdiri dan duduk diatas kursinya. Minato hanya menghela nafas dan meneguk ludahnya yang serasa seperti batu.

"Kecoak ne?" Ucap Obito tepat Sasaran dan langsung membuat Minato menghantamkan kepalanya kemeja, sungguh hanya Obitolah yang tahu bahwa dia amat membenci kecoak dan sekarang kedua anaknya juga mengetahui rahasia terpendam ayahnya.

"Jawabanku benarkan?" Tanya Obito dengan keringat yang menetes dari dahinya, sungguh dia tidak menyangka bahwa gurunnya takluk akan seranga kecil yang amat disukai klan Aburame tersebut, dia tidak menyangka juga bahwa gurunya akan sepucat ini bila berhadapan dengan serangga, ini masih serangga bagaimana bila gurunya berada dalam satu ruangan dengan klan Aburame? Apakah dia akan tewas atau mengalami kejang-kejang dan yang lebih parahnya lagi dia bakalan pipis dihadapan klan Aburame?

Itu sangat memalukan dan apabila itu terjadi Obito tidak mau mengakuinya sebagai seorang guru.

"Gomene Obito"ucap Minato sambil menyodorkan gulungan misi kepada Obito. Obito menerima gulungan tersebut dan langsung menatap gurunya dengan raut wajah horor. "Sensei! Ini misi kelas A!" Minato terkekeh pelan dan mengambil gulungan tersebut dari Obito dan menyerahkan gulungan yang lainya. "Gomene aku salah memberikanmu gulungan misi" ucap Minato dan Obito kembali membuka isi gulungan tersebut.

"Misi kelas C, anjing liar?" Obito menatap gurunya dengan heran. "Sejak kapan mereka membutuhkan bantuan karena kawanan anjing liar?"

Minato hanya tersenyum miris dan mengingat ancaman kedua anaknya yang akan menyebarkan aib bahwa Hokage yang kuat ini takut pada seekor kecoa.

Mengerti arti senyuman gurunya Obito kembali menggulung gulungan misi itu dan menyimpanya. "Aku merasa misi ini bukan dalam artian hewan sensei.." Gumam Obito sebelum meninggalkan kantor gurunya, senyuman Minato luntur saat sosok muridnya menghilang dari penglihatanya. "Aku juga berfikiran yang sama Obito...

.

Naruto dan timnya sedang menunggu guru mereka, anak itu sungguh tidak sabar membayangkan misi yang akan dia terima nanti. Sosok yang mereka tunggu akhirnya muncul sementara itu Obito sendiri memiliki perasaan yang kurang enak tentang misi ini dan entah mengapa instingnya mengatakan untuk membatalkan misi tersebut akan tetapu raut wajah dari keempat geninya yang ceria membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

"Sensei! Kita akan menjalankan misi kelas C kann!" Seru Naruto dengan semangat dan Obito hanya menganguk,rasanya tak rela melihat wajah ceria ini penuh kekecewaan dan yang bisa dilakukan Obito saat ini hanya menyiapkan gulungan teleport langsung kekantor Hokage,Minato memberikan gulungan itu kepadanya saat ia pertama kali menjadi jounin.

"Misinya apa sensei?"

"Anjing liar.." Jawab Obito dan mengeluarkan gulungan misi tersebut kepada Sasuke, anak itu langsung membaca gulungan itu dengan semangat.

"Yoshhhh! Tunggu apa lagi?! Ayo berangkat!" Teriak siduo kembar dan langsung berlari dan meninggalkan anggota timnya dibelakang.

"Heii baka! Tunggu aku!" Seru Sakura yang ikut berlari diikuti Sasuke dan Obito hanya mengikuti mereka dari belakang seperti penjaga mereka berdua, angin bertiup kecang dan membuat perasaan Obito semakin tidak enak akan misi mereka kali ini dan yang dia takuti dia terpaksa menggunakan jutsu dari mendiang ibunya.

Setidaknya ini yang bisa dia lakukan untuk menjaga mereka semua...

.

"Kita berkemah disini." Ucap Obito sambil memperhatikan sekeliling. "Kita masih jauh sensei! Ayo kita lanjutkan lagi!" Seru Naruto tapi yang didapatnya hanyalah gelengan kepala dari Obito.

"Hari sudah larut lebih baik istirahat.." Naruto menganguk dan mengeluarkan tenda miliknya begitu juga dengan yang lainya sementara Obito duduk sambil berdender pada sebuah batang pohon.

"Lapar..."Ucap Naruko sambil memegang perutnya, dia memperhatikan Sasuke yang membuat api unggun dan berharap ada hewan yang dengan sukarela membakar diri mereka untuk dia makan.

"Ne, aku juga." Sakura ikut memegang perutnya, kedua gadis itu menatap Obito dengan tatapan penuh harap, Obito hanya menghela nafas dan mengeluarkan kunainya. Sasuke memperhatikan Obito yang berjalan kedalam hutan, dia ikut berdiri dan langsung menyusul pamanya tersebut.

"Paman!" Seru Sasuke dan berusaha menyusul Obito,tapi suara serangga hutan membuat suaranya teredam alhasil Obito tidak mendengarnya.

"Paman! Matte!" Teriaknya lagi,tapi sosok Obito sudah ditelan kegelapan dan membuat Sasuke terdiam ditempat, Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan kunai miliknya dan memasang posisi bersiap siaga.

"Paman!" Teriaknya tapi yang didapatnya hanyalah suara jangkrik. Dia semakin mempersipkan posisinya saat mendengar suara lolongan hewan liar dan membuatnya mengkerut ketakutan.

"Pa-hmmpphh!" Mulut Sasuke dibekap dari belakang, jantungnya berdegup kencang saat mendengar kekehan halus terdengar dari belakang. Sasuke langsung mengaktifkan sharinganya dan menyikut orang yang membekapnya tepat didadanya.

"Ittai! Temme!" Teriak sosok tersebut dan langsung Sasuke berteriak penuh kekesalan.

"Baka dobe! Kau membuatku mati ketakutan!" Teriak Sasuke Ooc dan menunjuk Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya tepat dikeningnya, kalau itu kunai Naruto yakin kepalanya sudah berlubang sekarang dan namanya akan tercetak di batu nisan.

"Ehhh gomene teme, Aku mengikutimu tadi." Ucap Naruto polos dan ingin membuat Sasuke melemparnya kejurang atau sungai.

Niat Sasuke terhenti saat mendengar suara teriakan anggota tim mereka yang perempuan, Naruto segera berlari kearah perkemahan mereka diikuti Sasuke dari belakang, yang mereka cemaskan saat ini hanyalah bagaimana nasib dari anggota tim mereka.

.

"Kyaaa!" Teriak kedua gadis itu saat sekawanan anjing liar dengan beberapa ninja misterius disebelah mereka. "Sakura-chan! Aku takut!" Seru Naruko saat memandang sekawanan anjing liar itu perlahan mendekati mereka dan menggeram rendah seakan-akan memberikan teror pada kedua genin tersebut.

Salah seorang ninja tersebut maju kedepan, wajahnya diperban seluruhnya, manik abu-abunya menatap tajam dan mengintimidasi kedua gadis tersebut. "Katakan.." Suaranya terdengar datar dan berat, seakan-akan sedang mengintrogasi tawanan mereka saat ini.

Kedua gadis kecil yang saling berpelukan itu bergetar hebat karena ketakutan. Mereka berharap kedua orang tua mereka ada disini atau paling tidak guru mereka ada disini dan melindungi mereka saat ini.

Tapi apa daya?

...Kenyataan berkata lain.

"Dimana Uchiha Sasuke..." Sakura memeluk erat Naruto dan begitu juga dengan Naruko, Naruko mencoba untuk berani dan menatap tajam ninja tersebut. "Apa perlumu dengan temanku!" Seru gadis itu lantang.

"Jangan membentakku ninja rendahan!" Naruko langsung terdiam dan menciut, nyalinya yang dia kumpulkan tadi langsung habis saat merasakan aura ingin membunuh dari ninja dihadapanya saat ini.

"A-aku t-tidak tahu.."

"Jangan. Berbohong!" Seru ninja itu lagi dan indra pendengaranya mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berlarian kearah mereka, dia melihat kearah anak buahnya dan memberi isyarat agar mengecek asal suara tersebut.

Suara teriakan dan perlawananan terdengar dari arah hutan, suara teriakan Naruto dan Sasuke menggelegar tapi suaranya terhenti beberapa menit.

Selang beberapa menit anak buah dari ninja tersebut seperti menggendong dua orang anak kecil yang pingsan dan tanpa perasaan dia membuang tubuh tersebut ketanah. Ninja tersebut tersenyum puas , dapat terlihat dari matanya yang menyipit.

Kakinya menyentuh wajah Sasuke yang pingsan dan berdecak puas. " Sungguh ..." Dia berlutut dihadapan Sasuke dan menyentuh wajahnya, Naruko ingin berteriak agar dia melepas rekannya tapi apa daya? Suaranya seakan-akan diambil paksa oleh ketakutanya saat ini.

"Nawaki, lakukan tugasmu!" Seru seorang temanya, sementara ninja yang dipanggil Nawaki itu berdecak sebal dan mengeluarkan kunai miliknya.

"Akan kulakukan dengan cepat.."Dia memegang kelopak mata Sasuke dan membuka paksa matanya. "Mata terkutuk.." Saat kedua jarinya berusaha mencongkel mata Sasuke dia langsung melompat menghindar saat sebuah kunai terarah kearahnya dan seluruh ninja buron itu langsung menghindar saat terdengar suara seruan jurus khas clan Uchiha tersebut.

"**Katon! ; Goukakyo no jutsu!" **Bola api melesat kearah kawanan bandit tersebut, baru saja mereka mendarat diatas tanah mereka harus kembali menghindari serangan hujan kunai kearah mereka.

"Tunjukan dirimu!" Seru Nawaki yang berhasil menghindari kunai-kunai tersebut, dia menggeram saat merasakan salah satu kunai tersebut berhasil merobek kananya memegang erat katana miliknya dan suara katana beradupun terdengar mengisi hutan serta menambah suasana tegang disana, Nawaki berusaha menepis katana yang menekan katana miliknya tersebut, dia berusaha mengangkat katana miliknya yang tertekan oleh katana milik lawanya saat ini.

Dia mendesis tak senang saat sepasang mata sharingan menatap tajam kearahnya dengan menusuk dan menyeramkan, baru pertama kali dia melihat sharingan dari jarak sedekat ini dan baru pertama kali dia melihat pemilik mata tersebut adalah orang yang amat dia kenal dulu.

"Uchiha Obito..." Desisnya penuh kesenangan, dia mengenal sosok dihadapanya dengan baik.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Nawaki-san..."

Tbc

A/N: hontou ni gomenasai mina-san ToT

Lama updated ya?

Iya soalnya author kerja dan rada susah buat ngetik ff, pulangnya jam 8 malam TT itu kalau gak lembur coba lembur?

Ini aja baru nyampek rumah lanjut ngetik lagi TT

Rasanya ni cerita cuma sampe Konan-chan melahirkan *dibunuh masa*

Enggak deng :3

Bakalan ada lanjutan

Dan berhubung chapter depan battle scene pasti lebih lama.

Dan author juga pengen selesaiin satu cerita langsung semi-Hiatus TT

Author mau fokus ke pekerjaan dulu jadi bakal lama updatednya ...

Reader sekalian pada sabarkan nunggu author gak bertanggung jawab ini updated...

Jadi review minna-san ^^

Biar author bisa cepat updated karena pas mau check akun ffn ada yang review itu nambah semangat !

Jaa ne~

Author mau lanjut kerja dulu

Disini jam 3 sore~


	6. Chapter 6

Title: author note

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yosshhh minna-san cukup lama author tidak mengupdated cerita tak populer ini ..

Krik...

Kriikkk...

Kenapa author buat note?

Sejujurnya author kehilangan mood buat nulis, jadi author mau hapus akun author.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hahahahah bercanda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya author rada sibuk, mau natalan jadi mau ngelatih chibi chibi nan kawaii dan minta digampar ini latihan nari jadi itu alasan pertama author.

Alasan kedua.

Author da beberapa kali WB! Inget author paling gak suka diajak chat atau apapun dimedia sosial!

Pasti blank dan unmood buat nulis ceritanya!

Ketiga.

Author ambil hiatus panjaaaannnnnngggggggg -dicekek-

Sampe bulan 4 -dimutilasi-

Jadi author harap kalian bersabar nunggu cerita author ya .. :3

Author janji kok kalo dateng bawa cerita 10 k+ 20 k+ karena author ngetik 2000 word tiap hari .-.

Alasan author hiatus karena author mau ke alaska.

Krik..

Kyaaaa! Sumpehhh kapten author emang cinta ama author! Kyaaaa! *todong pistol kekepala kapten*

Welll see you next time

Kalau kangen bisa seacrh author via telepati #derrrr!

Jaaa naa '-'/ sayonara minna-san

And..

Aishiteru -civok- :v / -dibantai reader-

Ttd

Minggu 21 desember 2014

Roxelyn

Status

Hiatus


End file.
